My little stalker
by HappyOwl
Summary: Lily is Percy's neighbor, but also his mini stalker, looking every day to him through the door. What does she do when she meets Annabeth and her lie goes wrong? Between TC and BotL. Now a two-shot. First story ever!
1. Dont Worry Annabeth!

Little Plaguing

As always, the 7 year old girl, Lily, poked her head through the open door of his parents' apartment, Mr. Jones and his wife. Living in New York, most of the time the little house was never quiet, and today was no exception.

As punctual as always (well, almost always) Lily's neighbor came out of her apartment.

Dressed in a black shirt, jeans and white sneakers, did not disappoint. His black hair and disheveled, her green eyes like the sea, were breathtaking to 7 year old girl.

He seemed like he was expecting someone looking out the window, which did not matter to Lily. After about five minutes of looking at him, and when he was ready to greet him as most of the time, someone entered the hall.

A blonde, tanned and with striking gray eyes intimidated Lily, joined the picture. Scanning the hall, not noticing the girl, and smiled at the boy, who had stopped to look out the window toward her.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" - approached her greeting.

"It's good to see you again, Wise Girl," Percy said, making Lily begins to feel a little jealous, something absurd thing, because she knew that nothing could happen between her and the boy, since he was 14 and she so only 7.

"Same" - smiled the girl and Lily could see a streak of gray hair in the curly hair of beautiful young tanned, besides her white teeth.

"So, Annabeth, want to join? I think Mom wants to see you, too, it´s been a while since the last time you were here, "Percy suggested, scratching the back of her head, thing she learned that he does this when he was nervous, and she found this very cute and sweet. She sighed, as she wanted to find a guy like Percy.

But apparently, "Annabeth" and Percy heard her sigh, because they both turned with confusion on their faces.

Percy smiled as he recognized her, but Annabeth was still confusion on her face, as if to say, Who is this girl and why she was spying?

"Hey Lily" - said her impossible love, causing happiness and pride inside of her, because she always knew he was a little confused, but he never forgot her.

"Hey Perce" she said with a smile on her face the girl of 7 years old and coming out from behind the door, as she came toward them - "Hi" - she greeted Annabeth.

"Hello," answered the girl tanned

"Oh, Annabeth, she is Lily, my neighbor," Percy began presenting the two girls with him - "Lily, she is Annabeth, my best friend"-ended the sea-green eyed boy of submission.

"Nice to meet you" - Annabeth replied, reaching for the blue-eyed girl in front of her, who timidly took, facing her pretty shoes.

"What was you looking at, Lily?" - Amusingly questioned Percy, who was already quite used to see his mini-stalker looking every day, either through the door or through the hole in the wall.

She blushed a deep red, but a whisper replied, "Um, I, um, I was waiting for my mom ..."

Bad answer, because within seconds there was a cry from from her apartment, "Lily, honey, come here and take your medicine"

Percy, almost laughing, replied, "That was not your mom? Sounded like her "- he commented that the girl made her blush more.

"Um, goodbye Percy, Annabeth bye" – she said over her shoulder as she ran to her department.

Upon entering her apartment, she muttered to herself, "I hate you, Mom"

As the girl ran and closed the door, started laughing Percy and Annabeth was confused, which led her to ask:

"Umm, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's just that Lily is my little stalker, so do not worry"

Annabeth face-palmed


	2. Dont be jealous!

**Don´t be jealous Annabeth**

After entering the apartment, Percy and Annabeth watched a movie and then ate Sally´s homemade blue cookies while chatting among themselves.

"So you have a mini harass after you? – Annabeth raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"Yeap, jealous?" – Percy smiled mischievously.

"What? No, of course not ..." -Annabeth try desperately to sound calm, but it did not work. She bit her lip.

"Yeah, right." - Percy smirked.

"You´re sunch a Seaweed Brain" – She rolled her grey eyes, but smiled at the same time.

"That´s why you love me" – he said smiling.

"Suuuure" – the both of them smiled

After those talk smiling and have a good time, they came out into the hallway to say goodbye, after all, she had to return to her hotel.

Annabeth was staying in New York for a few days, resting as much as possible to kill as many monsters in San Francisco.

Upon leaving, received the surprise that Lily was looking out the door upon hearing their footsteps.

"Hey guys" –she greeted.

"Hi" –they answered.

"Soo, what are you two doing here?" -she responded with great interest.

"We, um, we were-" -Percy began to respond, but Annabeth interrupted.

"I was leaving, bye Percy, see you another day" – and she ran to the elevator.

"Well, I have to go, bye my dear stalker" –Percy smiled and go inside his home.

'Shit' -Lily thought- 'But, at least he call me dear'

When Annabeth came out of the building, and admire the architecture, boarded a taxi and as she went in, she thought, 'Well, that was weird'


End file.
